The Conversion Bureau: The Last Ten
by gamerboy111
Summary: Daniel Rein was your average dude living in Chicago. But when the ponies came and declared mankind unfit and evil creatures, there is only ten humans left. Can this ragtag group of people save humanity from destruction? Or be turned into pastel colored talking horses?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

 **The Tale From Long Ago**

 **H** ello. My name is Daniel Reid. And I am currently trying hard not to be found by the pastel coloured Unicorns and Pegasi. Yeah, pastel coloured Unicorns and Pegasi. Let me give you an idea of what has transpired over the last five years…

It all started when Equestria appeared in the Atlantic Ocean, right above Bermuda. It was the size of Iceland, the same shape too. At first, people were confused as too how a entirely new landmass could appear out of thin air.

When American and Canadian military planes went to check it out, they disappeared without a trace the second they flew over the new land. The people piloting them managed to take photos and send it back to the American and Canadian air bases. The results were shocking.

It looked fake, almost cartoonish. Something out of a girl's television show. Satellite photos show a pink barrier of sorts over the new land, stretching out of our atmosphere. A hole opened, and a golden carriage landed in Washington, on top of the White House. Inside was a cartoonish pony princess, and she spoke English, speaking with the U.S president.

She basically said that she would set up Conversion Bureau's to allow humans to transform into ponies, and that they come in peace. It seemed legit enough, and soon ponies migrated into human society. After the getting to know each other part, they set up the first Conversion Bureau in Washington. After getting the Washington DC mayor and U.S president's permission to build, half of Washington converted.

Since it was met with such success, more were built in New York, Atlanta, Boston and Miami. Those four were met with success, and more opened all over the world. So if the city has at least one hundred thousand, it had a bureau. And if it has over a million, it had multiple. New York had five, Tokyo had six… so on and so forth.

A business owner would get ponified, and everyone would get fired. Then they couldn't get a job, because every other business owner was ponified. And so his family has to get ponified to get a job and save his family.

And so half of humanity converted. But chaos came as celebrities ponified. First Justin Beiber converted, and millions of girls converted in an instant. The music world fell apart as Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, Lady Gaga, and all of the music celebrities converted.

The movie world followed soon after as Tom Cruise, Will Smith, Harrison Ford, Johnny Depp, Brad Pitt, and even Steven Spielberg converted. But the cry for the celebrities was not louder than Morgan Freeman. Luckily, his voice stayed through the process of converting.

The internet fell apart too. The internet exploded into a rage as PewDiePie, Smosh, and SkyDoesMinecraft converted. Soon there was only a few people like TheDiamondMinecart and Tobuscus were left to entertain us.

And then the countries fell. Poor countries like Algeria and war countries like Syria were left till there was only the President and a few others left. They soon converted, and New Zealand fell, and then Syria… Austria fell soon after.

Soon even the president of the United States converted. The prime minister took over Obama.

And then there was only two billion humans left still human, Queen Elizabeth sadly not one of them.

Then the ponies announced to the remaining humans that they were unfit and evil, and attacked them and force converting them.

Then there was only 100 million left.

Then there was only 50 million left.

Then there was 30 million left.

Then there was 10 million left.

Then there was 5 million left.

Then there was 1 million left.

Then there was 100,000 left.

Then there was 50,000 left.

Then there was 10,000 left.

Then there was 1,000 left.

Then there was 50 left.

Then there was 10 left.

And I, Daniel Reid, am one of them.

And I shall keep my humanity.

At.

Any.

Cost.

 **Any.**

For I am Daniel Reid and I am still human.


	2. Life In The Windy City

_**1**_

 **Life In The Windy City**

 **I** made base camp in a abandoned McDonalds restaurant, cornered to Willis Tower. The city of Chicago was not yet inhabited by ponies, and they're was still Pony Troops patrolling the city to make sure no humans were still in the Windy City before colonization of Chicago could take place. So for the time being, McDonalds was mine.

I had a friend named James with me, and we were fighting it out together. We took turns heading to a nearby Walmart to get food and supplies, and one time I had found fireworks there. There was also a gun shop something thirty blocks away. James brought back every gun, bullet or weapon there.

Using the gunpowder, some flower from the Walmart, and a few other things, I actually made at least five hundred remote held bombs. I hooked them up to ten remotes, ten percent of the bombs for each of the ten remotes. The bombs could come in handy in terms of blowing the joint if we ever got caught.

The farthest we've ever been on a supply trip was to the Chicago Midway International Airport. We actually got two parachutes there, and some tandem jumping gear. I knew how to skydive, as I took lessons here in Chicago. James did not, but we could Tandem jump if we ever needed too.

Sadly, I sent him to the Walmart to find food, and he never returned. I then saw multiple ponies walking by, one looking suspiciously like James.

I'm no Sherlock Homes, but I think I know what happened to him.

There is a pony base camp located in Chicago. In the Lincoln Park Zoo. The ponies there are actually taming the animals and using them to track humans.

The dog found me.

They used a dog and found me.

They opened up the door to the McDonalds restaurant, and searched the place. The bell gave away that they're there, and I nearly died of a heart attack when it did.

I was hiding away in the kitchen when they entered, and they stupidly left the dog outside. They searched the play place, and the main area before going to the kitchen.

In the time that they were searching, I grabbed the detonators, the parachutes and tandem diving gear, some food and water, different guns, some extra supplies and some batteries.

Then I ran. Before they even knew what was happening, I had blasted past them and went out of the door. I heard them scream, 'There's one!' and 'Get him!' before they chased me. The second I was out of the restaurant, I hit the detonator labelled Base Camp. The bombs I had hidden in strategic locations around the restaurant exploded.

They screamed as the bombs exploded, blowing out the windows and destroying the restaurant. I knew the explosion would attract attention, so I set my escape plan into motion. I ran towards Willis Tower, which was just a couple seconds run away. Quick as a cat, I charged into the luxurious lobby. I heard voices coming from outside, getting louder. Hoof steps also, so the stairs wouldn't be fast enough. If there was a Pegasi, then I would be caught. I had to shield myself. So I took the elevator.

I ran towards the elevator, my luggage in tow. I hit the button for the observatory. The doors began to close. Luckily, the ponies had took over the power plant and were supplying power for the city. Not for humans, but for other ponies. I saw a rainbow mane Pegasi come into view, smashing into the lobby. But the door closed in a nick of time, and I kneeled down to relax.

"(Censored)… they know where I am." I said, breathing.

I then realized what I had to do to escape. I grabbed my parachute, and put it on. I then looked through my bag, and grabbed a briefcase. I entered a password and it popped open, revealing ten detonators, preserved in a special briefcase to make sure that they didn't accidentally go off. I looked through the different ones.

"City Hall… John Hancock tower… Navy Pier… The Walmart… Lincoln Park Zoo…" I whispered to myself as I went through the different detonators in my briefcase.

All of these things were places I might end up in, so I can blow the joint if I'm discovered. Other things were pony base camps that I could blow up. I smiled as I came across the one I was looking for.

"Willis Tower." I said. Then the door opened, and I ran out. I hid behind a pillar as the rainbow haired pony rushed up.

"Where is he?! The elevator said he was going to this floor!" she said. I was a tomboy voice, and she seemed angry. A second later a few other ponies rushed up.

"Rainbow, please! Calm down…" a more girly voice said. I peeked my head around and saw the speaker to be non other than Twilight Sparkle. One of the most influential ponies to the conversion bureau. I was mad. I could kill her right now, but I couldn't give away my location. I quietly sneaked along the wall, trying hard to stay hidden. I made my way to the skydeck.

"You expect me to calm down?! He killed them… in a (Censored) explosion!" she cursed, screaming.

"Come on, move out! Find that guy and bring him to me!" Rainbow said, zooming around the room. The ponies immediately began looking behind pots of leaves and around corners. I took out my gun and aimed it at the skydeck window. I had to be quick. Then I nearly had a heart attack for the second time today.

"There he is!" somepony screamed, pointing at me. My eyes widened, and my heart stopped. I felt cold. I reacted quickly and aimed my gun at the window, and shot. The sound rang loudly, and the ponies had to plug they're ears. The window shattered, and I jumped out. I left my stuff behind, only taking the brief case.

The wind blew against my ears, and into my face. The air rushed past me as I fell, getting ready to blow Willis Tower...

That's when she hit me.

Rainbow plunged down and hit me, I was knocked off trajectory, and I started spinning. Then she hit me again, and I flew towards another building. She tried to slam me again, but I grabbed her. We were basically wrestling in air.

"YOU!" she screamed. "YOU KILLED THEM… PREPARE TO BE PONIFIED!" she yelled, taking a potion bomb and aiming at my face. I reacted quickly and grabbed my gun.

"Not today!" I yelled over the sound of air rushing past me. I aimed my gun at her wing, and shot. She yelled and lost her grip as she attempted to fly. This only sent her tumbling into Willis Tower. Smashing against the glass like a bird, she crumbled and was sent towards the ground. I pulled my cord, and the parachute opened. I suddenly was jerked upwards. I looked down, and the ground was less than 450 feet below.

I had dropped my gun, which was already on the ground in pieces now. But I still had my briefcase. I guided my parachute down through the buildings, until I was in a street. It was just a straight line, so I was safe to open my briefcase. I figured I was leaving Chicago anyway.

"First Willis Tower. Eat THIS!" I yelled as I slammed my fist into the detonator button. The fifty explosives exploded, destroying the supports at the basement, first and second floor of Willis Tower. Walls were also destroyed, and the tower creaked as a deafening boom was heard. Willis Tower began to lean more and more, before finally snapping at the bottom and falling down towards a parking lot. Smoke rose as pieces of debris flew everywhere.

The parachute guided my towards Millennium Park. That's when I noticed something weird. Very weird indeed.

I gaped as I saw Millennium Park. There were things moving on it. Two legged things.

Humans.

There were other humans here!

I moved down towards the park, the people watching me as I landed near cloud gate. I counted nine, six boys and three girls.

I did a little roll as the finishing touch. Before getting up. They stared at me, and I got a little uncomfortable.

"Uh, Hello?" I said, a tint of unease in my voice. They didn't respond, but a boy, in his early thirties walked up to me.

"You're the last one." He said.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked, stepping backwards.

"We are the last humans." He said again, no sense of humour in his voice. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean? There has to be others! Right?" I asked.

"No, there is not. Princess Celestia told me that there is only ten. We're that ten." He said. I looked on in both despair and shock.

"You… spoke to her?" I asked in denial.

"Yes… when she came here to Chicago. We set up base in Cloud Gate here, we made a secret door underneath. Turns out it was hollow. The ponies never suspected a thing. We came out when we heard a bang." He said.

"She came here to Chicago, and spoke to you?" I asked again. "And told you there were only ten humans left?"

"Yeah, when I got captured and was sent to the Northern Chicago bureau. I was about to be ponified when my team got me out." He said.

"Lucky." I said. "But wait. You… we're the last humans?" I said once again.

"Yes."

"Can I join your group?"

"Sure, in a time like this, every man for himself is old talk. Ready?" he asked.

"For what?" I asked.

"To get out of here!" he screamed. His group then ran away. I turned to see what they were running from, only to see an army of ponies coming.

"OH (Censored)!" I screamed, running away.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" I yelled to the him.

"Joshua!" he yelled back. "Do you know anything about the explosion?!"

"Sure! I caused it!" I yelled back.

"Really?! What was it?!" Joshua asked me as we ran through the streets towards Navy Pier.

"Willis Tower! It's gone!" I told Joshua as we ran along Navy Pier towards a boat.

"WHAT?!"

"It was filled with ponies at the time!"

"Oh! Okay. GOOD!" Joshua finished as the last remaining human jumped into a boat. The ponies were in close pursuit, so one of the girls started the boat. It pulled away from the dock, and two others pulled machine guns and started assaulting the ponies. Immediately, multiple fell and Twilight put up the shield. I growled as I saw her. We had a history, she ponified my other friend, Rob, in Milwaukee.

There were only three Pegasi that could actually fly, and the second they left the forcefield they were shot. I noticed Rainbow behind the shield. She looked at me, obviously mad. I was sure she would've died underneath Willis Tower.

The boat pulled away, and sailed across Lake Michigan. The ponies watched as we left. Twilight dropped the field and charged her magic.

"She's gonna fire!" a male screamed.

"Watch out!" someone else screamed. I quickly opened my brief case and slammed my hand onto the Navy Pier detonator. It beeped, and Navy Pier exploded in a ball of fire, wood flying everywhere. All the ponies on it flew into the air, some unlucky ones standing directly on top of the bombs. Joshua watched in shock as splinters and concrete flew into the air.

The carousel's sank into the water, and the Ferris wheel broke lose and rolled into the lake. The buildings exploded as well, sinking. The boats tipped over, and some debris smashed into other ponies. The Navy Pier festival hall fell into the lake Michigan as well, and everything Navy Pier was gone.

Joshua looked at me, then at my briefcase, then back at me, before speaking.

"H-How?" Joshua said.

"Give me some flour, gunpowder, and wire… and I'll make five hundred remote controlled explosives." I said, smiling. Joshua stared at me.

"That's epic, man! What others do you have there?" someone asked.

"Well, we can blow up City Hall, John Hancock Center, Lincoln Park Zoo, A Walmart, United Center, and both Conversion bureau's." I said, pointing to the buttons. "Wanna try?"

"(Censored) Yes!" somebody said, and two males came up. They immediately started pressing the buttons, and explosions rang in the distance.

City Hall, a base camp for the ponies. I had a feeling nopony survived that.

Lincoln Park Zoo. This'll show you for using dogs to track us!

United Center. Another pony base camp.

Walmart. Why? Because why not?

John Hancock Center. Another base camp.

Conversion Bureau North Chicago. This is what you get for trying to ponified Joshua!

Conversion Bureau South. For all the innocent people that were ponified there.

The ship zoomed off into the distance, towards the other side of Lake Michigan. I was curious, though. What was our plan? We're we going to try and defeat the ponies and save humanity? Or live in a random place avoiding ponies until we die, and humanity dies out?

Were we going to try to save humanity, or accept defeat? Where is Celestia? What is her plan to defeat us? Who am I with? And where are we going?

All these questions left unanswered… but the sun was setting, and the group pulled out sleeping bags out of a compartment in the floor, and entered the inside of the ship. They sat down with they're bags and attempted to go to sleep. The girl controlling the ship decreased it's speed so it was going very slow. She set it to autopilot, a feature which I would later learn she put on the ship herself. She got down and gave me a sleeping bag, and got one herself. She sat down inside the ship. I decided that these questions should stay unanswered, or at least until tomorrow.

I wondered how she will prevent the ship from crashing, but apparently this ship has a sensor that stops the ship if an object comes within ten feet, unless the pilot says otherwise. As I sat down to sleep, and the ship moved away from the sunset, I realised that we haven't escaped the ponies yet. There was still more when we reach the other side of Lake Michigan.

Oh well. I guess I can push my worries to the back of my head for now, and just try to sleep.

Good night.


	3. St Joseph

_**2**_

 **St. Joseph**

 **I** was awoken by a small bump. My eyes fluttered open and I took in my surroundings. Paintings, table and chairs, couch, fridge, stove, smell of the ocean…

The events of yesterday came back to me. I remember running, wrestling in the air, explosions, and a boat. And ponies. Lots of ponies.

I sighed as I remembered them. They had changed our world. In a bad way. I slowly sat up. Let us see… one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight and nine. Ten counting me. The last humans were all in check. I sighed again.

The last humans.

We were the only hope. There were no others to save us, only us. I got up and slowly shook Joshua.

"Hey… Joshua? We've landed." I whispered. Somebody else must've got shook awake by the small bump too, because somebody else got up. I recognized her to be the girl who piloted the ship. She looked at me, and then outside, then back to me.

Joshua slowly got up.

"Grrhg… we've landed? Grahg…" he said, before taking off the covers and began to shake the others. The girl joined him, and within a minute everyone was up.

"So… I never got your names." I said, looking at the group of nine. They walked up to me and formed a line. I smiled at they're quick work.

"Hello. I'm Joshua, as I'm sure you know already." Joshua said, smiling. He then walked away. A girl, the girl who piloted the ship came up.

"Hello. I'm Mia. The brains of this group. Joshua is the leader." she said, smiling. The next one walked up.

"Hey dude. I'm Jake, the brawn." the guy who wanted to blow the buildings last night said. He walked and another male came up.

"Oi, I'm Max. Brawn number two." the other guy who wanted to blow the

buildings last night said.

"Hey, I'm Adam. I'm the gun expert of the group." a younger boy said, in about

his late teens. A new guy came.

"Charles here." somebody else said.

This went on for a little while, and the rest didn't really have any special traits, but they're names were Olivia, Emily and Paul.

Mia lead the group outside. I looked around. Behind me there was Lake Michigan, and the other way a small town of some sort.

"Welcome to St. Joseph." she said, sighing. We stepped onto the beach, and walked forwards.

"Be ready for anything." Joshua said, taking out his gun. Joshua took lead, and we walked down the beach for a while. The sand getting in my shoes. I could've sworn I saw something rush past the nearby beach front houses. Eventually, we got to the end of the beach where there was a road. We stopped there.

"Alright. We need to get to Detroit, but while we're here, is there anything we need to do?" Joshua asked, looking around the group. Nobody said anything, except for me.

"What do you mean we have to get to Detroit?" I asked. "And also, what's the plan? What are we doing?"

Joshua looked at me disapprovingly, before shaking his head.

"I have a friend in Detroit, who can fly us to Washington. Detroit is inhabited by ponies now, as the patrols couldn't find anybody there. David was always a good hider." Joshua said. He looked towards the rising sun in East. "Also, here in St. Joseph, the patrols are still going around… so we're lucky that we're not being mobbed by citizens, but we have to be careful anyways."

"So our plan is too get to Detroit, find someone, and fly to Washington. The plan is good. And what are we going to do when we get to Washington?" I asked, curious.

"Well, rumour has it that there in Washington, a liquid that could penetrate the barrier was made and hidden there, before they could use it. They hid it in hopes of somebody finding it and using it to attack Equestria." Joshua said, looking towards the road.

"So… we could win?" I asked, hoping against hope.

"Yes. We're pretty sure that there is an antidote for the potion, and enough of it for all of humanity to be converted back. It was a backup plan in case the potion changed humans into… other things." Mia said.

"Yeah, we could save humanity!" Adam said, looking down at his gun. The group remained as they took in just how hard that would be.

"Going back on topic, any things we have to do while we're here?" Joshua said, taking out a working IPhone.

"You have a working IPhone?!" I asked.

"Yeah, and we can use it to locate anything." he said.

"Well, can you locate a Wal-Mart?" I asked, looking at the first actual electronic screen I had seen for months.

"Yes. There's one not to far from here. As well as a Target and Home Depot." Joshua said, pointing to the screen.

"Great. Let's go there before we leave. I could make something…" I said, smiling. The group exchanged worrisome looks before we headed off in the direction of the Wal-Mart.

We walked for a while, stopping once to let Charles tie his shoe. We passed a filtration plant and a high school as we walked. I really could of sworn I saw something zoom past the high school window. It wasn't until we reached the Hospital at the river when I suspected something.

We were just walking past the Hospital and towards the bridge and when something zipped past the Hospital window. I realized something.

 _We were being followed._

I kept the thought to myself, and just picked up the pace.

We crossed the bridge and finally, after lots of walking, got to the Wal-Mart and Home Depot. I moved quickly into the Wal-Mart, hoping to find what I need.

"Okay, guys. Get a cart." I said, walking further into the store. Paul responded, and got a cart. I went around the store gathering supplies. Flour, Silly Putty, candle wax, rubbing alcohol, wire pipe cleaners, excreta. I had just turned the corner for my last ingredient, clear gelatine, when a pony turned the corner. A pony turned the corner and was staring us in the face.

"EEP!" it squeaked, and tried to run away; but Jake and Joshua pulled out they're guns quickly.

"STOP!" Joshua yelled, but the pony kept running. I noticed it had wings, but it wasn't using them. I wondered why, but before I could come up with a reason, Joshua shot it in the leg. It screamed, and fell to the ground. It tried to run away still, but it couldn't. We walked up to it.

"Joshua, that will attract attention…" I said, wondering what we would do if we were found by the Royal Guard.

"I know. But I had too." Joshua said, aiming his gun at it.

"How many more are there?" Joshua said. The pony didn't respond.

"HOW MANY MORE ARE THERE?!" Joshua screamed. The pony let out a small eep before responding.

"T-there's just me and two others… t-they're patrolling the hospital n-now…" she said.

"What's your name?" Joshua asked. The scared pony looked at him and responded.

"…" she said. Nobody heard her.

"What?" Joshua asked.

"F-Fluttersh-"

BANG.

And she was dead.

"What did you do that for?" I asked Joshua, startled from the sudden gun shot.

"She was one of the Mane Six. She was one of the most influential on the conversion bureau." Emily responded.

"Thank you Emily." Joshua said. "Now come on, let's get to the Home Depot to get that last thing you need."

We walked down to the Home Depot, and I found a stove. Turning it on, I started to make some of those remote controlled bombs. I made five and hooked them up to one remote, and one other hooked up to a separate remote.

"So, your making bombs?" Olivia asked, curious.

"Yeah. These will explode like heck, destroying anything. " I said.

I stuffed the remotes into the brief case, labelling them. I began to make the next batch, when suddenly a voice rang out.

"EVERYPONY FREEZE!"

I and the rest of my group looked to our left… only to see at least thirty ponies. That pony lied to us! Well it didn't matter anyway. We were screwed.

"Well damn."


End file.
